


His Little Dance

by WhoknewZeus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lirry story, M/M, PWP, Smut, and don't read something you hate!, know what you are reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoknewZeus/pseuds/WhoknewZeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a little secret between Liam and Harry that they cannot say to the public. When the sun runs away while the moon chases it away, they meet up in one of their rooms and play in the darkness. They would dance together and connect their bodies as one. Indulging in the delicious pleasure, they might find something else that would cross their borderlines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Little Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this for a while, but it was awfully written. I edited and made some correction, so it isn't so bad to read. Enjoy it and do whatever you want when you finish reading! Thanks for giving this story a chance!
> 
> I believe this ship is sunk, but oh well...

Harry stood by a medium-sized wooden door with a beautiful coating of a creamy milk color. He constantly directed his attention towards his luxurious watch. Even when he knew the time from the first glance, he couldn't help himself to check it again. The fatigue was growing larger and the curly member needed to refresh his system. The door made an awkward sound before it opened and revealed Liam smiling at Harry. The two men greeted each other and shook hands like gentlemen.

 

Harry came in, and Liam proceeded to close and locked the door. Liam kept an unfaltering smile upon his face and walked up to Harry to give him a little peck on the cheek. Then he transitioned down lower and left cold purple marks around Harry's neck. He would leave a little bit of saliva to coat the hickey that was made, then when it dried up, his tongue would come out of its cave and trace the violet symbol. Liam stopped after hearing Harry's soft moan echo lightly throughout the room. They had to keep quiet or the other members would come in and find out what they had been doing to each other for a long time.

 

For a couple months, maybe three times a week, they would meet up in each other's rooms and release all the pressure that society places on them. It was a safe and comfortable way for them to refresh themselves and feel strong enough to face the world again. The comfort they provide for each other is what makes them tick properly. Besides, they never had a problem with each other and it just happened that their bodies are compatible. They did not have much to lose since it was just a secret between them, and they promised that if anything gets awkward that they would have to face it and make some sort of compromise together. Everything practically worked out in the end.

 

"Liam," Harry gently blew the sweet name into the air, as the 'daddy' member began to push Harry towards a wall. After Harry's body collided with the solid barrier that concealed them, Liam moved his lips over Harry's and began to run his long fingers through Harry's curly hair. He would touch the other's hair with such grace and tenderness that it could be comparable to something seductive.

 

Liam took his wonderful time, and he ensured that he explored all of the other man's features and tested them thoroughly. First, he stripped Harry's shirt and tapped the lightly toned pecs. Then his fingers began to run down lower and grasped at Harry's smooth stomach. It was partially forming abs since Harry was working hard at the gym lately. As his hands went to work, his tongue was invading Harry's. They battled to get inside into one of their caves, but sadly, Liam took over and defeated Curly.

 

With the newly gained land, Liam eagerly checked out his environment and slid across the scratch-less surface of Harry's teeth before entwining their moist, warm tongues together. They really just could not get enough of the significant other. The things Liam wanted to do to him, for it drove him crazy to the extent that he might need some major professional help afterwards. It was like getting gifts on your birthday and opening them, except where they were each other's gifts, and they both were going to happily open each other up. Harry insinuated, more than once, that he, in fact, wanted Liam to do something more than just obsequious kisses. "More, more than those pitiful love bites you keep making," Harry uttered in pleasure.

 

"Whatever you say," Liam shrugged the other male off. He loved flouting Harry and his peace of mind. Liam did not know when exactly it happened, but he always had a small sadistic defect within him. It just happened that he would only show it to Harry when they were both alone in the dark with an area with four concealing walls to trap them. It was a part of his character that he dared not to show because he had a fear of being outcast for it. The disparity between him and his friends was pretty large, contradicting how people would compliment how close he was with them.

 

The atmosphere was deafening, yet loud. The silence and the consequence of being too loud made Harry loss at both paths. He endeavored to assure that they were not going to get caught by his excessive amount of moaning, or the little whines he made whenever Liam touched him in his  _places._ Harry felt as if Liam was not the only one touching his lewd body, but the shadows around them as well. The touch of darkness over his soft flesh made Harry shiver, he could see the moonlight fading away as the cold blackness engulfed him and Liam. It fortified their cover and protected them from being caught too easily, it was hiding them from the rest of the world and isolated them to a secret place of their own to let them  _dance_  together all they want.

 

Liam proceeded to strip Harry of all his clothes, but he did it in a slow fashion. He wanted Harry to beg and plead for him to fuck him senseless. That's what Liam desires from him, nothing but to see Harry get lost in pleasure and self-inflicted pain to get him to just lose his cool foundation. And to do that, Liam needed to tease him with everything he could do to push Harry's buttons.

 

First, Liam left Harry only in his boxers. Next, he needed to get a little creative, so he pulled a chair from the shadows and commanded Harry to sit on it. The curly member did not understand how Liam was able to see so perfectly in the dark because he did not even notice that Liam had a chair somewhere in his room! Liam saddled on Harry's lap with his hips carefully moving around with his arse gently and excruciatingly rubbing Harry's crotch. Earning a few mutters and unstable breathing from Harry, Liam knew he was doing a good job teasing his little buddy. In a few moments, Liam got off of Harry and walked a few feet away with his back turned to face Harry before turning around to make eye contact with the other male.

 

Harry made a notice that his cock was getting slightly hard from Liam's little dance earlier. He was getting more impatient, but he was still trying to keep his cool since it was part of his ego. But he also noted that he was the only one primarily deprived of clothing, and Liam was still in his casual clothes. Although, Harry was not expecting anything to happened until Liam began to swag. The tall member began to slowly unzipped his pants first, making it outrageously cute for Harry to watch because Liam was wearing nothing but a vividly dark-colored flannel and his bare plaid boxers.

 

But what really absorbed the curly male's attention was Liam's bulge. It was not even erect, yet it was practically overt. Liam saw Harry's lusty eyes craving for his cock, but he still was in the mood to play around, so he covered his bulge with his flannel. "L-Liam!" Harry almost blurted out, losing all calm virtue.

 

"Let me put on a little dance for  _you_ , my dear," Liam whispered, turning Harry on even more. Without any further objection, Harry nodded and accepted his offer.

 

"Just stay seated and watch me," Liam murmured as he got closer to Harry again. "But _no_ touching without my approval."

 

Harry grumbled a bit, but he accepted the conditions and awaited for his little  _dance_ to begin. He made sure his eyes were observing all of Liam's particular movements. Moments after he stated the rules, Liam began to sway again. He would then drop to his knees and began to crawl to Harry's legs. Once he arrived at his destination, he brought himself up on Harry's lap again and began to make an alluring gaze at him. He brought their faces together, lips inches apart, his breathing tickling Harry's vulnerable and sensitive light skin.

 

Harry thought to himself how unfair everything was; Liam gets to do absurd strip-teasing, the hickey-leaving, and the kissing. He just gets all the control while Harry gets the subjugation. Frustratingly, Harry wanted to do something, too! While Harry was mentally talking to himself, Liam was too focused on what to do next to push Harry over the line. With a menacing idea popping in Liam's head, he already was implementing it into work.

 

"Harry, look at me," Liam demanded, and of course, Harry did as he was told. He looked up to see Liam's eyes staring him down, making him feel mortified and sheepish. But when he tried to look away, Liam grabbed his head and forced him to focus his eyes back at Liam. "Watch me, Harry," he whispered seductively. His flannel slowly getting unbuttoned and Harry's eyes watching the large hands carefully undo each button.

 

"Stop watching me now," Liam stated, and Harry tried to pull his attention towards Liam's eyes, but the sight of Liam's pecs were more endearing to him. But as provocative as Liam was being, he was having too much fun from the teasing.

 

Liam cupped Harry's chin and brought their lips together. This time he did not even try to stop Harry from invading his mouth, for he wanted Harry to have fun now. His tongue was pressed down as Harry kept taking control now. "Touch me, Ha-" without even finishing what Liam was saying, Harry already had his hands covering his abs. It snaked its way lower and lower until it reached Liam's boxers and began to tug at it. They both got off the chair and the two of them began to take off all the remaining clothes they had on. Once stark naked, they laid upon Liam's bed and kissed each other furiously and more passionately.

 

The tall member mounted the curly male and rocked his ass against the hard-on that was under him. Harry lathered his cock in his spit and decided the lube bottle was too far to reach. Liam snickered a bit, but got serious again. He then awaited for Harry to penetrate him as the other member was poking at his hole. Forcing its way in, the tall member felt the immediate fire that stung him hard in the arse. His insides were burning, and everything was ablaze. He could not stop the audible moans to escape his mouth.

 

Once the burn cooled down, Harry began to set a steady thrusting motion inside Liam. Liam could feel Harry's length enter entirely within him as it pushed his walls back and rubbing it with its smooth, wet head. Liam was ready to scream at this point while his body was reluctant to calm down and feeling as if it was melting like a candle. He bucked his hips forward, and his own cock was involuntarily rubbing its slit against the line of Harry's forming abs. The stimulation was making him more hard and uncontrollable.

 

Harry grabbed Liam's cock and jerked it off while the other male's hands played with his own nipples. He could not be anymore happy seeing Liam enjoying himself in the lust and desire. "H-Ha-Harry! I'm gonna-" Liam tried to speak but his moans and Harry's cock dug deep inside him was making it impossible.

 

"I need to as well," Harry retorted and began stroking Liam's cock much faster until it exploded his salty substance all over Harry's stomach. It was like watching a volcano erupt for the first time for Harry. Liam's lava burning his skin on touch and carefully and slowly drying up as it trickles around. Then Harry finally blew his load inside Liam. Once the both of them finished, they got up and cleaned themselves up.

 

"Thanks for the wonderful night, Liam," Harry happily cooed.

 

"No problem. Anytime for you, Harry. See ya tomorrow night, probably?" Liam retorted with one eyebrow crooked and other raised.

 

"Certainly, tomorrow then."

 

"Good night, handsome." Liam sugar-talked.

 

 

Harry was feeling quite flustered by his words. With nothing else to retort, he walked up to Liam and kissed him with yen and then smiled at him one last time.

 

"Yeaah," Harry then left the room and Liam was alone at last.

 

 

"God, I love him so much..."


End file.
